


Hair Talk

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a commercial of Rogaine do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little short PWP based on a little internal conversation I had. Feedback is more than welcomed. NO Guppy hair is damaged here.

## Hair Talk

by JoeyRZ

Author's webpage: <http://www.angelfire.com/pq/joeyrz/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: All things Sentinel belong to Petfly, not me. I'm just a poor college student too overworked with finals.

* * *

Hair Talk  
By JoeyRZ 

The television's volume was low, but Jim's attention was so riveted to it, that Blair came over from the kitchen to see it better. 

"...see any difference. And that's just it. You keep the hair you have." 

He laughed as he heard the commercial for Rogaine. 

"Man, you should think about buying that," Blair said as he swung over the sofa's back to sit beside his partner. 

"And that would be why?" 

"I don't know, Jim." Blair picked up the remote and started changing stations, until he came upon what he was looking for. "Maybe so you don't end up like him in 5 years or so," he said, pointing slightly to the tv. 

Jim took the bait and turned from watching Blair to the television, where The Simpsons were playing, and Homer was indulging to a eating fest in front of the tv, his shirt riding up and revealing a yellow, round beer belly. He laughed sarcastically as Blair howled with laughter next to him. 

He grinned mischievously as he watched Marge come into the picture. Grabbing his partner, he pulled his hair up and eyed it critically, looking between Marge's blue #56 hair tower and Blair's locks. 

Blair pulled his hair from Jim's hands and started backing away as Jim went after him. 

"No way, man! You are _not_ dyeing my hair blue!" 

"Think about it, you can keep it long, bubby." 

"That hairstyle is undo-able." 

"Oh, a few hair pins here and there. Marge keeps it with one." 

"She's a cartoon, man!" 

"Really? Then you have to substitute her for me." 

"Play Marge to your Homer?" 

"Why not? You're the one that said that I'm Homer." When Blair crashed into the loft's support beam, Jim placed his two hands to either side of Blair to keep him there. 

"Um, Jim!" Blair squeaked, then cleared his throat and tried again. "Jim? What are you doing?" 

"Playing Homer to my Marge," he responded. 

"Huh?" Jim's proximity was making it hard for Blair to think clearly. 

"I know for a fact, that Homer and Marge have a _very_ active love life." 

Blair looked up from Jim's lush mouth so close to his to gaze into Jim's eyes. 

"So do you?" Jim asked. 

"Do I what?" 

"Wanna be my Marge?" 

Blair's smile lit the room, then turned playful. 

"Only if you buy that Rogai-" His response was cut short as Jim crushed his lips to his partner's. 

~*~The End~*~ 

Notes: According to the "The Simpsons: A Complete Guide to our Favorite Family", Marge's hair is a shade of #56 blue. And Home lost his hair in the period of about 5 to 6 years, pulling out more and more when Marge announced she was pregnant of Bart, Lisa and Maggie. The Simpsons are a Matt Groening creation, and the Rogaine commercials aren't mine either. 


End file.
